


Revelation

by imaiazuki



Category: Damien (TV), The Fall (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien覺醒之後，自知不能再留在美國，梵諦岡在追捕他，Damien決定要回到小時候在英國的住處，<br/>看能不能再發現些什麼，順便躲避各方的追擊。Ann Rutledge 動用了資源讓他到了英國去也不虞匱乏，<br/>Armitage Global 在英國無論是政治圈或是警界都有人馬可以聽命於Damien，Damien現在儼然已經是整個組織的領袖。</p>
<p>Paul Spector 的事件之後，調查有功的Tom Anderson警官跟Gibson一起到倫敦總部。</p>
<p>Damien跟Tom在一次倫敦地鐵爆炸案相遇...<br/>新的超自然現象跟各方的陰謀壟罩著Damien，也把Tom捲了進去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本來打算寫多一點之後再發，不過突然發現今天是2016/6/6！  
> 實在是應該在這個日期紀念一下才對，所以～就不管三七二十一先丟這章了！
> 
> 感謝 [speechlessG](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG)的觸發跟鼓勵，於是就有了這篇Damien x Anderson，  
> 希望能夠好好的闡述故事，不要爛尾 orz

Anderson警官看了一眼訊息。  
【晚歸，不用等我】  
從Stella Gibson，是的—他的上司，傳來的訊息，他們現在同居中。或許該說是借住比較恰當？借住跟砲友的關係，Anderson不禁抿了下嘴角。Paul Spector事件之後，表面上是說他搜查有功，又因公帶傷，所以讓他榮升到倫敦總部；Anderson總懷疑這是Gibson的意思，或許他給她的感覺還不錯？所以可以在事業上幫他一把？Anderson還記得Gibson是這樣說的。

『有機會要不要到倫敦看看？』  
依舊是那個不鹹不淡的語調。  
『你總不想一輩子窩在Belfast？我看得出來，你並非沒有野心...是吧？』  
『...』  
『住宿的問題不用擔心，找到房子前，你可以先住我那兒』

令人失笑的關係，總覺得他才是女人，被Gibson這個男人包養著。Anderson對女性主義沒什麼意見，也不會反感於上司偶爾咄咄逼人的氣質，他一直覺得這是實力的世界，Gibson確實有本事可以做得比男人更好，事實上...他某種程度相當崇敬她的專業能力，也因此而被吸引著。於是，Anderson應允，來到了倫敦，開始了同居關係。他沒有很積極的在找房子，Gibson也沒有催促他搬家，所以就這樣持續下去...暫時沒有變動。

 

Damien Thorn離開那個是非之地—美國，來到了他小時候(即使他沒有任何記憶)居住的地方，英國倫敦。從覺醒事件以來，他已漸漸可以控制自己的能力，教廷在追殺他...也許危險的地方最安全，這也是他選擇倫敦的原因之一，其二他想找尋自己的根源，到底他是誰？他小時候，又經歷了什麼樣的事情？即使他有了能力，他還是半信半疑...難道他真的註定就該成為敵基督嗎？這是什麼樣的使命？Ann Rutledge 動用了資源讓他到了英國去也不虞匱乏，Armitage Global 在英國無論是政治圈或是警界都有人馬可以聽命於Damien，Damien現在儼然已經是整個組織的領袖。

最近歐洲瀰漫著一種恐怖的氣氛，雖然極端主義尚未威脅到英國本土來，但不代表類似事件有朝一日不會發生在倫敦。這天，Anderson從警局離開，準備搭上地鐵，才走下樓梯沒多久，就聽到了一聲震耳欲聾的爆炸聲！

「靠！」  
不會吧！身為警探的本能，立刻找地方躲避，並同時掩護著受驚嚇竄逃的民眾。  
「大家蹲低身體，不要慌張！往緊急出口移動！」  
整個地鐵站裡煙霧瀰漫，能見度相當低，空氣也不好，只能讓大家盡量掩住口鼻，避免吸入異質物。同時，站裡的警衛人員也過來幫忙，Anderson同時指示他們請求支援。  
「我過去月台那邊看看情況怎樣！」  
Anderson快速移動到月台附近，確定沒有任何人因為驚嚇及騷動而落軌；正準備同時轉身離開的時候...他看到了一個詫異的景象！

 

「是你做的嗎！說！」  
一名栗棕色頭髮，長的相當英俊的男子，正面紅耳赤的拉扯著一名穿著黑色帽T的男子。  
「It's all for you Damien!!!命運的轉輪已開始運行，即使是你...也無法停止，哈哈」  
「說！你把其他炸彈放到哪了？」  
「我是為了救你啊，教廷的人也在這兒呢」  
「我沒要你救！說！其他的炸彈呢？」  
「哈哈哈，在我身上！」  
只見那男子雙眼發紅，手上握著什麼正要按下。

Damien見狀，並看到不遠處的Anderson，大罵了一聲「操！」，然後在爆炸的瞬間，撲向Anderson，以身體蓋住了他，瞬間...血肉模糊，兩人皆因為爆炸的衝擊而不省人事。

 

Anderson在醫院悠悠轉醒，睜開眼睛看到的是Gibson。  
「你昏倒在地鐵站，不過身體沒有大礙」  
「那個...咳咳...那個男人呢？」  
「...誰？」  
「有個男人，保護了我」  
「我們到現場的時候，只有你一個人」  
「這怎麼可能？」  
「你先休息，其他，等之後再說」  
Anderson極其疲累，再度昏睡了過去，但是腦海中浮現著那句『It's all for you Damien』

 

Damien受了一點輕傷，Ann Rutledge 適時地將他從地鐵站救出，並動用關係掩蓋了所有證據。

「你沒事吧？」  
「嗯」  
Damien並不意外看到Ann，他只是低頭望了望自己的傷口...已經包紮了蹦帶。其實，就算不理也會自己痊癒吧？這個像怪物的身體。  
「你一個人行動還是太危險了，只要有人威脅到你，這些災難就會層出不窮的發生」  
「即使是我也沒辦法控制他們？」  
「你看到了那個炸彈客所做的了」  
「...真是瘋了...」  
「Damien，你必須知道你的重要性」  
「...我要回去那棟大房子」  
「...我要派人跟著你嗎？」  
「不必」  
反正我就算這麼說，你也還是會跟吧？眸子盯著Ann，這個如蛇蠍、卻又像母親般照顧他的女人。  
「好吧。車子我留給你，至少答應我，隨時保持聯繫。」  
Ann在他的額頭上親吻了下，然後離去。Damien闔上雙眼，意識模糊之際...想到了那個他在地鐵站飛身保護的男人...希望，他沒受波及才好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點The Omen恐怖橋段的描寫，承襲一點Damien的氛圍，所以會怕的人晚上不要看XD  
> 完全建議看之前要先看過Damien...不然可能很多地方都不太能體會裡面描述的場景～:)

Anderson於次日出院，身體雖然有著復原期的痠痛，但不妨礙行動。他心裡總是掛念著那個謎團，那個叫做Damien的男人到底是誰？

「我們查過了，沒有你說的那個男人」  
「監視錄影機肯定有拍到！」  
「沒有，什麼都沒有，爆炸之後一片混亂，充滿煙霧，什麼也看不到」  
Gibson坐到辦公桌上直視著他。  
「聽著，你該回去休息」  
「...我知道一定有問題。」  
Anderson也直視著她，絲毫沒有妥協的意思。  
「...好吧，隨你高興」  
或許這是Gibson的溫柔，如果Anderson不領情，她也沒辦法。Gibson拉著外套，走出辦公室。  
Anderson到資料室申請調出那一天爆炸案前半小時，所有的監視錄影帶。只要那個一頭栗棕髮的男人進入地鐵站，肯定會有拍到他的身影！Anderson給自己倒了一杯咖啡，捏了下眉心，準備仔細查看影片。

 

Damien驅車前往Thorn 大宅，抵達時已經傍晚，映入眼簾的是磚紅色的三層建築，跟大片的白色框玻璃窗。Damien腦海中的影像模糊的回放...

『It's all for you！』  
一個女人從屋頂自殺！他下墜的身體打破了玻璃窗！

Damien下車，關上車門，用Ann給他的鑰匙打開大門。裡面被整理得很好，或許這些年都有被悉心保護著，就好像是某種紀念意味的博物館一樣，Ann的邪惡興趣，Damien不禁冷哼了下。走過大廳...抬頭看到是熟悉的二樓欄杆，白色的石砌欄杆...他小時候似乎曾在那裡的廊道騎過腳踏車，那台他在Ann的收藏裡看到過的紅色腳踏車。Damien緩慢地上樓...一步步，手撫著扶把...地獄犬不知何時出現，小聲的喘著氣，跟在他的後面。Damien將整棟宅邸梭巡過一遍，幾乎所有能稱為證物的東西，全部都已經被移除，大概是都放入Ann的私人收藏裡了吧，但他仍能從這棟房子中獲得些感應...那些說不出是什麼的熟悉感。天已經完全黑了，Damien進入當時他的房間，準備在這裡暫度一宿。

喀啦！

有誰來了！  
他沒有鎖門，因為根本不應該會有人來。而且，如果來的人是教廷...相信鎖門也沒屁用。

「誰在那裡！」  
Damien走出房間，在二樓走廊往下喊。  
「Detective Sergeant Tom Anderson，Mr. Thorn 我有幾個問題想請問你，麻煩你跟我走一趟」  
「警探先生，我做了什麼？」  
「可以麻煩你先下來嗎？」  
大宅裡面沒通電，幾乎是漆黑的狀態，在這種伸手不見五指的地方，相當不安全。至少得在看得見對方的距離，才好方便應對，如果...真有什麼麻煩的話。  
「...好吧」  
Damien帶著手電筒，走下樓梯，地獄犬暫時隱藏了起來，以免引起不必要的驚慌。

 

「我能為你做什麼？警探？」  
「你不認得我？」  
「我應該認識你？」  
「倫敦地鐵爆炸案」  
「...」  
Damien瞇起眼...喔...對了...他是那個受波及的男人，居然是個警探？Damien這才好好端詳了眼前的男子，黑色捲髮、灰眸，身型似乎還比自己高上一點。  
「我想你弄錯了，我沒有去過那個爆炸的地鐵站」  
面不改色的扯謊，這時候，少一個是非是一個。  
「...我還是有必要詢問你那天的行蹤」  
「以什麼名義？我是嫌疑犯嗎？」  
「我沒有必要跟你說明。」  
「...至少讓我打個電話」  
「好」

 

『幫我接Ann，對...有點問題，有個警探來找我問話，看來我必須跟他走一趟...沒關係，我想還不需要...好，我會跟你聯繫』

「我們走吧」  
Damien朝Anderson點點頭，兩人打開門正要離去...  
剎那間！十幾道紅外線閃動，照映在門上以及兩人的身上。  
「危險！」  
Damien一把將Anderson拉到自己背後，然後直勾勾的看著那些紅光的來源，一群穿著像特種部隊的人，Damien拉著Anderson的手臂青筋突起，異常用力...Anderson想掙脫，但下一秒發生的場景讓他震懾不已。

那些黑衣人開始自相殘殺！槍聲此起彼落！瞬間，所有人倒成一片。還沒有意識過來發生什麼事，Anderson又被Damien拉回屋內，這次，Damien鎖上了大門。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事似乎要往超自然方向發展，如果覺得有點奇怪...請大家一定要跟我反映啊  
> 這次一次發三章！收看愉快:)

「所以剛剛那是怎麼回事？」  
Anderson喘著氣，仍舊驚愕於剛剛自己所目睹的一切，剛到底發生什麼了？  
「他們是來殺我的」  
「對，我看得出來，我是說...他們後來那是怎麼回事？」  
「...他們互相殘殺了」  
「對，但那怎麼可能？所有人在同時精神錯亂？」  
Anderson拔高了音量，情緒激昂。  
「相信我，你不會想知道的」  
Damien陰鬱地開口，看向這個他不得不牽扯進來的青年。  
「是嗎？相信我，我已經身在其中了。」  
Anderson才不信這套，他要一個解釋。  
「...」  
Damien沉默了一會然後開口。  
「你有女朋友嗎？」  
「什麼？...不算有。」  
不明白為什麼Damien為什麼會突然這麼問，但他跟Gibson確實不算那種關係。  
「因為如果你有的話，你不會想知道事情的來龍去脈，並讓她身陷危險中，你不會想要她承擔失去你的風險。」  
「...那你有女朋友嗎？」  
Anderson反問。  
「...不算有」  
他不確定Simone跟他是什麼樣的關係，即使她已承受了他的血。  
「那我告訴你，如果你不想讓她捲入其中，你最好讓我知道到底發生了什麼事」  
炯炯有神了灰藍瞳孔盯著Damien，雖然帶著驚愕，但並不恐懼。  
「...」  
又是個不知道放棄的警官！Damien微微嘆氣。  
「好吧。無論你相不相信，我是敵基督。」  
「你是什麼？你說啟示錄中的敵基督？」  
「...信不信隨你」  
「好吧，就算你是好了，那你這敵基督還不算太糟，相信我，真正的邪惡還不只這樣」  
Anderson帶著諷刺的笑容，他想起了Paul Spector，那個身心都完全腐朽的可怕男人。  
「你不怕我？」  
「怕什麼？你殺人了嗎？」  
「你看到了～剛剛那些自相殘殺的人！」  
「那是你殺的嗎？他們殺了自己」  
「但那是我造成的」  
「他們想殺你，你只是想自保」  
「...你沒有信仰嗎？」  
「沒有特別，但我是新教家庭的孩子」  
「那你相信神嗎」  
「你相信嗎？」  
「我信，還有撒旦」  
兩人定定地直視著對方，Anderson只覺得不可思議，這男人是瘋子嗎？但剛剛發生的事情卻又那麼不可思議...敵基督？

「總之，這裡不能再待了」  
Damien又撥了個電話給Ann，跟她說明狀況。  
「馬上會有人來接我們」  
Damien跟Ann通話完畢後，跟Anderson說。  
「屆時會送你到你的住處。」  
「我還沒搞清楚」  
「如果你要命的話！最好別插手！」  
Damien揪住Anderson的領子，死死地瞪著他。  
「你要命的話，最好放開你的手！」  
這點威脅Anderson才不放在眼裡，而且...這個男人剛剛才救了他，他不覺得他會真的危及自己性命，他只是想要他收手。

「話說，你是怎麼找到這兒來的？」  
Damien不再脅迫Anderson，反問起他如何出現在這裡，進而捲入整個事件。  
「我看遍了地鐵站的監視鏡頭，認出了你的樣子，把你的截圖送給鑑識科的人比對，在入境管理的資料庫裡比對到了你的長相，我調出了你的資料跟背景，猜測你可能回老家，所以就來碰碰運氣，沒想到真的看到了一台車停在外面，我知道我應該賭對了。」  
「真令人印象深刻，倫敦的警察都像你那麼厲害嗎？」  
「這是基本訓練罷了」

大廳的盡頭處，三隻黑色的羅威納犬走了過來，Anderson說不上來是什麼感覺，但就是詭異的令人不愉快。

「...他不是敵人」  
Damien默默開口，然後羅威納們盯了一下Anderson後，才走過來趴在Damien身旁。  
「他們是你的狗？」  
「是我的守護者」  
Damien說完，闔上眼不再開口；Anderson揉了揉眉心，也跟著閉上眼。

這都是什麼夜晚啊！


	4. Chapter 4

Ann看到Anderson，她瞇起了眼...像在打量什麼，Damien觀察著她...心裡有些疑惑。  
「你認識他？」  
「不，怎麼可能」  
Ann笑著回答。  
「我們從來沒見過」  
Anderson也回應。  
「走吧，趁著教廷再派人來之前...我們得送他回去，這是Anderson警官」  
「你好，我是Ann Rutledge」

兩人坐上車，Anderson不再多言什麼，雖然他滿腹疑竇，但他想今晚這樣就已經夠了。回到Gibson的住處，Anderson下車，走了幾步之後，還是決定回頭，敲了敲車窗打算Damien對話。

「什麼事？警官？」  
「...如果你不介意，給我聯絡方式，如果我還有疑問，我會打給你」  
「...」  
Damine本想拒絕，認為沒有那個必要，最好不要再多攪進一個人而多生是非。但轉念思考，  
Anderson看起來不像是一般的廢物警察，如果他想找自己，或許不困難，如果再像這次這樣，在不合時宜的場所出現，那就不妙了。  
「好吧」  
Damien快速在紙條上寫了一串號碼。  
「我的手機，但我還是希望不會再見到你，警官」  
「嗯」  
Anderson收下紙條後就轉身離去。

「我們行蹤暴露了，沒想到他們那麼快就找上門來」  
「教廷比我們想像中眼線更廣」  
「...那真的確定是教廷的人嗎？我以為他們會直接用上米吉多匕首，你不是說那邊至少擁有5把？」  
「...我會再確定他們的身分的。接下來你打算怎麼做？」  
Ann從後照鏡看著Damien。  
「不知道，先找個飯店待吧，人流多的地方，他們也比較不好堂而皇之的下手」  
「好」

 

Ann送Damien到肯辛頓酒店下榻。  
「留台車給我」  
「好，明天一早讓人把鑰匙送給你。」  
「嗯」

送走了Damien，Ann打了通電話給Simone。  
「查一查Tom Anderson這個人，我擔心...預言已經開始運轉了」


	5. Chapter 5

那之後過了兩個禮拜，Anderson因為局裡另外的案子，而將這件事情暫時擱置腦後。這天，他剛完成最後的工作，將那個家暴又偷竊的敗類緝捕歸案。扭送犯人回局裡後，他走到附近的潛艇堡餐廳，打算買個鮭魚口味的回去吃。然而就在他出店門口的那一刻...

 

啪！連碰都還沒碰的鮭魚潛艇堡應聲掉落。撞到Anderson的人是一名流浪漢，立刻彎下腰去將四散的食物撿起來吞食...然後才抬頭，但看到Anderson的瞬間，活像中邪！

 

「你...！」

「...幹嘛？撞到人連聲道歉也不會講...」

Anderson不禁碎念了下，平常他是無所謂，但今天他好不容易結束了案子，想要吃個像樣的東西啊

 

 _天上有異象，大而且奇，就是七位天使掌管末了的七災 ，_ _七個金碗給了那七位天使_ _，因神的榮耀和能力，殿中充滿了煙。於是沒有人能以進殿，直等到那七位天使所降的七災完畢了_ 。 (註1)

 

「什麼？」

那個流浪漢的瞳孔放大，講出了這一串令人不解的話，然後就恢復了正常，並迅速消失在街角。Anderson不明究理的回到Gibson的住處，決定把這些事情拋諸腦後。

 

_第一位天使便去，把碗倒在地上，就有惡而且毒的瘡生在那些有獸印記、拜獸像的人身上。_

_第二位天使把碗倒在海裡，海就變成血，好像死人的血，海中的活物都死了。_

_第三位天使把碗倒在江河與眾水的泉源裡，水就變成血了。_

_第四位天使把碗倒在日頭上，叫日頭能用火烤人。_

_第五位天使把碗倒在獸的座位上，獸的國就黑暗了。_

_第六位天使把碗倒在伯拉大河上，河水就乾了，要給那從日出之地所來的眾王預備道路。 第七位天使把碗倒在空中，就有大聲音從殿中的寶座上出來，說：成了！_ (註2)

 

「！！！」

Anderson被嚇醒！夢境中不斷有人複誦這段經文，這些場景像幻燈片一樣不斷切換！歷歷在目且怵目驚心。

「怎麼了？」

Gibson睡在他身旁，也被他驚擾，才發現撫著胸膛的手，沾滿了一層薄汗。

「沒事...只是噩夢」

「嗯」

Gibson只當Anderson是因為case剛結束的後遺症，所以並沒有多想，摟著他就繼續睡去。Anderson思緒紊亂，仍舊不斷發夢...但夢的內容，他就完全記不清了。

 

「你還好吧？」

Gibson沏了一壺茶，端了早餐給Anderson。

「沒事，只是沒睡好」

啜了一口茶，太陽穴有著鈍痛。

「你今天休息吧，局裡我會幫你請假的」

「沒關係，我今天去做做行政庶務，不礙事的」

「...好吧，如果你堅持的話」

Gibson繞到他身旁，在Anderson頰上印下一個吻。

 

Anderson坐到電腦前，將這次case的資料打成報告，一個上午就完成了。啜了口咖啡...隨手看到了壓在桌角的Damien的聯絡電話。思索了一下之後，登入資料庫，調出了Damien的相關案底，承辦刑警—James Shay。螢幕上顯示著有關Damien的偵查資料，幾行條列有被刪除的紀錄。唯一相關的資訊是涉嫌窩藏殺人嫌疑犯Charles Powell，該人犯為Damien的中學室友。

 

『喂？我是DS Tom Anderson，請問可以幫我接紐約市警察局嗎？ Detective James Shay，謝謝，他現在不在嗎？好...請他回電，謝謝。』

或許問問這個刑警，他能獲得些新的資訊。

 

註1、2：來自啟示錄

 


	6. Chapter 6

『Tom Anderson，對，你好，我有幾個問題想請教你，關於Damien Thorn』

『我沒什麼可說的，案子已經完結了』

『我想請問...檔案裡看起來有銷案的痕跡，請問這是...』

『那都是我搞錯了』

電話那頭的人聽著很不耐煩，Anderson雖然覺得很詫異，但也覺得不必再多費唇舌。

『好吧，打擾你了』

『喂等等，那個...』

『Anderson』

『Anderson警官，Damien在倫敦遇到什麼麻煩了嗎？』

『不，沒有』

『嗯。如果他出了什麼事，麻煩你通知我一聲』

『...好』

掛上電話，Anderson更是滿腹疑竇，為何一個聽起來如此漫不經心急於掛電話的警察，會那麼關心Damien在倫敦的處境？

 

 

一方，Ann收到了Simone的調查報告。

 

孤兒，出生地不詳，被Anderson家族收養，父親Michael Anderson是一名牧師，曾於羅馬、巴黎等教區服務。畢業於北愛爾蘭警察學校，畢業後進入Belfast警局，從重大性犯罪案Paul Spector事件後，升遷至倫敦總部，直屬上司為Stella Gibson。附註：目前與Gibson同居中。

 

Ann拿起Tom Anderson的照片，瞇起了眼睛。

 

_米迦勒化身將在哈米吉多頓大敗_ _666_ _印記之紅龍，基督軍團將取得勝利，撒旦將被綑綁千年，而崇拜這條龍並接受其印記著，將墜入火湖受無盡折磨。_

 

寧可錯殺一百，不能放過一個。她不會讓任何人擋在Damien登基的路上，任何人！所有的威脅都必須剷除！

 

 

Damien昏昏沉沉的醒來，腦海中總是浮現著那些末世的畫面，還有啟示錄預言裡的條文。從他能力覺醒以來，益發清晰。雙手按揉著眼窩，疲累不已...現在，以前的宅邸不能再去了，他還有什麼線索可以追尋？醫院？教會？還是乾脆去教廷自投羅網？訕笑。

 

 

叮咚。

 

Damien 雖然有點疑惑，但還是起身去開門。

 

「早安，Sir，這是要給您的訊息及鑰匙」

「謝謝」

一個信封套，裡面裝著車鑰匙。而另一個折起來的紙條，Damien打開之後裡面寫道：

 

 

 

_到漢堡的聖米迦勒教堂來，別告訴任何人_

__Sister__ _Francesca_

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有血腥及死亡場景，不適者請斟酌閱讀。

Damien穿上皮衣，思索了一下，撥了通電話。

 

『Simone 我需要你的幫忙，但必須絕對的保密，你做得到嗎？好，我需要一張去漢堡的機票...對...越快越好...記住，別告訴任何人，包括Ann Rutledge』

 Damien掛上電話，他需要有個人幫他處理這些事，Simone承接了他的血，起碼不會背叛他。

 

Anderson伸了伸懶腰準備離開警局，最近又有個案子進來，不是什麼大案子，但卻需要繁瑣的行政程序，包括搜索令跟監視器調閱授權申請等等...再加上，他其實有點心不在焉，瞥了一眼Damien給他的聯絡電話，盯著數字半晌，順手把紙條塞進衣服口袋，準備下班。

這天Anderson搭乘地鐵，在離Gibson家還有一個站遠的地方下車，他想拐個彎去附近的泰式餐廳外帶春捲，在這種炎熱的天氣正好適合不振的食慾。天色已經微暗，當他買完正要轉身進入較暗的一條小巷，突然一個黑衣的人影衝了出來！

「你！」

Anderson還沒來得及說完，外帶的褐色紙袋應聲落地，而汩汩流出的大量鮮血，迅速的染紅了袋子。痛苦的蜷曲著，但是很快就失去了知覺也模糊了視線，只看見凶器的刀子閃著銀光，而兇手快速地不知去向。

 

Damien沒來由的有點煩躁，他在飯店附近的咖啡廳等著Simone出現，等著他的假護照、錢跟機票，指頭在木製桌上彈了又彈， _感謝撒旦！_ 她終於來了。

「喏，這個給你」

Simone給了Damien一個牛皮紙袋，Damien確認了一下內容物。

「Damien，你去漢堡幹嘛？」

「...去見個人」

「你很可能讓自己置於險地，你根本不知道對方是誰吧？」

「直覺告訴我，我應該去」

他無法坐等那些預言發生，他必須有點進展，即使是未知的道路。

「好吧。」

Simone知道他心意已決便不再多言。

「我覺得有件事應該要告訴你，Ann Rutledge讓我查個人，Tom Anderson，我擔心...他可能會有危險。」

「什麼意思？」

Damien皺起了眉頭。

 

當Damien找到Anderson的時候，他已經沒有生命跡象，怵目驚心的浸在血泊中，可見下手的人之狠戾。

 

「Damn it!」

他身邊到底還要死多少人？那個女人到底要痛下殺手到什麼地步才甘心？不行，他得要救他！

Damien將Anderson抬上車，駛向倫敦郊區，沿途找了間汽車旅館下塌。Damien掀開Anderson的衣物檢視使他致命的腹部傷口。然後拿了小刀劃開自己的皮膚，鮮血一滴、兩滴...緩緩從傷口滴入Anderson的體內，Damien不知道需要多少血才能讓他復生，或是他又必須吟詠那句路加福音(註1)

 

「 _ **父啊** ！ **我將我的靈魂交** 在祢 **手裡**_ 」

 

Damien輕輕地說，然後他看見傷口逐漸癒合，Anderson的臉頰，再度有了血色，最後...勻稱而微弱的呼吸也重新啟動，胸膛再度有了心跳聲。

 

 

註1:Father, into your hands I commend my spirit! 是Damien在EP10裡對著天空吶喊的話。來自路加福音，中文翻譯為「 _ **父啊** ！ **我將我的靈魂交** 在祢 **手裡**_ 」

 


	8. Chapter 8

Damien雙手交握，守在一旁的椅子上。當Anderson悠悠轉醒，他看到的景象，是一個眉頭深鎖的男人，直直注視著他。

 

「你覺得怎樣？」

「我？頭好痛...我以為...」

Anderson低頭撫著自己的腹部，傷口仍舊在...但早已結痂。

Damien沉吟了一會兒，思索著是否該告訴Anderson實情，儘管他已經因為這個問題思考了好幾個小時，要開口仍是不同層次的困難。

「如果你要說，我寧可聽實話」

Anderson依舊漂亮的灰藍雙眸注視著Damien，彷彿看穿了他的躊躇。

「好吧，你確實死了。但我救了你，用我的血；這是我的錯，是我讓你身處險境。」

「...」

這不是真的！雖然Anderson想這樣認為，但是接二連三的神秘事件，加上自己身體再真實不過的體驗，他不得不相信...這一切都是真實存在的。

「我猜我該說聲謝謝」

「我不該讓你再涉入更深，但是...現在看起來別無選擇，我得去漢堡一趟，為了你的安全，你得跟我走一趟了。」

「漢堡？什麼時候動身？」

「越快越好。」

 

於是，翌日清晨，兩人就在Simone迅速的安排之下，搭乘第一班飛機從倫敦飛往漢堡。約11點左右即抵達，兩人一出關，即看到有人舉著＂Damien＂的牌子。Anderson雖然心裡疑惑，但也沒說什麼，畢竟...這些日子經歷了太多的神秘體驗，幾乎要顛覆了他的世界。

 

「先生，這是您的車，我相信您有鑰匙。」

接他們的人，只領著他們到停車場，便隨即離去。Damien摸了摸口袋，隨著那封信寄來的鑰匙好好地放在那兒。

「走吧」

「去哪？」

「聖米迦勒教堂」

 

一路上，密閉的空間寂靜無比，Anderson先忍不住開口。

 

「介意我開個廣播嗎？」

「請」

 

打開廣播，都是放送著德文的電台，Anderson隨意按了按，直到聽到熟悉的英語才停止。總算是有點聲響，但兩人的心思都沒有在聲音上，各自沉浸在思緒裡。約莫半個小時，當他們經過漢堡大學的時候，廣播突然傳出異樣的聲響。

 

_我被聖靈感動，天使帶我到曠野去，我就看見一個女人騎在朱紅色的獸上；那獸有七頭十角，遍體有褻瀆的名號。_

 

「這是什麼？」

Anderson驚駭，他趕緊按到別台去，但是每一台卻都在重複同樣的句子！

「我想，我們進到某個結界中了。」

Damien驅車轉彎，聖米迦勒教堂即映入眼簾。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

聖米迦勒教堂，如其名，是以大天使米迦勒來命名。教堂高聳的尖塔為其特色之一，其二為正門入口上方的米迦勒青銅雕像，

大天使米迦勒手舉十字踩在惡魔身上，Damien不禁一陣惡寒，他本就討厭教堂，每每入內的不適感讓他下意識就抗拒排斥。

Anderson則是看的有些入迷，天使的羽翼栩栩如生，彷彿風一吹就能擺動，金色的光環因為陽光的照射而更顯刺目。

 

「進去吧」

「你不舒服？」

Anderson望著Damien一臉蒼白，忍不住問道。畢竟，他才捐了很多血給自己？又如此舟車勞頓跑來漢堡。

「沒事，走吧」

 

教堂內部是以白色為底再點綴金漆的裝潢，有著巴洛可式的富麗堂皇，管風琴莊嚴美麗。Anderson像是被吸引一般朝著聖壇走去，並在耶穌十字架下靜靜祈禱。Damien則是遠離聖壇，坐在木製的椅子上忍著不適，梭巡著可能會是Sister Francesca的人。

 

「我以為你會是一個人」

「計畫總是趕不上變化」

一個穿著白色修女服的老婦坐到Damien的身旁，Anderson此時也走向他們，當Francesca看到Anderson的時候，她露出了微笑。

「這或許是天意，跟我來吧」

 

Francesca領著兩人到地下室，直到盡頭，打開了一道門，然後拿出一個盒子。

「這是米吉多匕首(註1)」

「為什麼要交給我？」

Damien撫著匕首，感受著它帶給自己的強烈靈動。

「這是神的旨意」

「我可是敵基督，神對我還有什麼指望？」

Damien不禁自嘲。

「Damien，你永遠有選擇」

這句話，怎麼聽著那麼熟悉，Damien瞇起眼睛。

「有人覺得選擇是一種負擔，他們希望未來的道路已經清晰可辨，肩負重任是祝福也是詛咒」

「你...」

「有人跟你說過相同的話吧？如同撒旦對你發佈訊號，神也是。」

「這是什麼意思？」

「Damien你有良善與邪惡同時存在你的體內」

「我已經將靈魂給了撒旦」

那就是他的命運不是嗎？

「是嗎？但你卻吟詠著上帝的福音？」

Francesca定定看著Damien困惑的神情，接續著說。

「別太早下定論了，你不是救了他？」

Francesca看向Anderson。

「他是因我而死」

「凡事沒有偶然，只有必然，正邪之戰才開始，如果你想要找到真正的自己，就去找女巫Anathema吧，她手邊有 Agnes Nutter的預言集(註2)，事實的真相，她會幫助你們發掘，你與這位...」

「Anderson，Tom Anderson」

「你與這位Anderson一同前往吧，或許對你們兩人來說都是至關重要的宿命之旅。」

 

註1:Daggers of Megiddo

註2:取自＂好預兆＂(Good Omen)


	10. Chapter 10

女巫Anathema的住處誰也說不得準，只知道在一個稱為【茉莉花小屋】的地方，據說是在牛津附近。Damien跟Anderson兩人懷著極大的好奇驅車駛入牛津的街道，速度十分緩慢，每一家的門牌都不放過，仔細尋找著茉莉花小屋。最終在愛麗絲商店附近找到了極其不明顯的招牌【茉莉花小屋】。

 

「就是這裡？」

Anderson穿上了他黑色的皮衣，似乎比起在漢堡的時候更加精神奕奕。

「嗯，進去就知道了」

Damien同樣穿著皮衣，但是褐色的。

 

Damien按下了門把，走進了中世紀風味的骨董店，店家非常地小，最裡面有張木製的櫃台，一個黑髮、全身也穿著黑色衣物的女子正炯炯有神的看著他們。

 

「1672:

一黑一白、陰陽的兩人，世界在他們手中。

必牽引至聖彼得，命運之矛(註1)等待它的主人。」

 

「請問？」

Damien疑惑地看著這個神祕的女子。

「你是Anathema嗎？」

「敵基督，預言中提到你會來。」

「預言？是Agnes Nutter的良準預言集？」

Anderson稍微環視了一下店內之後，將目光落在這個膚色白皙的黑髮女子身上。

「是的。還有你，天使。」

「天使？」

Anderson將手擺在櫃台上，看著Anathema。

「我沒有猜錯的話，6724，這就是接續著的預言。」

Anathema將良準預言集攤開在兩人面前，塗著黑色指甲油的手指，指向了6724那則寓言。

 

 

【 _水乳交融實為必然，_

_太極本無極後生兩儀，_

_米迦勒將降臨巴比倫，_

_紅龍的真相也將揭曉_ 】

 

 

「這是什麼意思？」

Anderson完全摸不著頭緒。

「我本來也搞不懂，直到我將這則預言跟1672連在一起，我發現它們是前後連貫的，如果合起來看，就能明白大致的意思。所謂的陰陽，就是指啟示錄中撒旦之子與米迦勒天使，然後看6724，太極本無極後生兩儀，又能再度衍伸至善惡的起源，所以我大膽的猜測，其實敵基督就是耶穌基督！這就是紅龍的真相！只是端看造化如何，而天使長米迦勒將在裡面扮演著至關重要的角色；預言集提到會有兩個人一起來找我，一黑一白，黑為敵基督，也就是你－Damien，所以另一個人，肯定就是大天使米迦勒。」

「我？」

Anderson完全摸不著頭緒，這是什麼瘋狂的劇情？

「妳開玩笑吧？我們只是萍水相逢。」

Damien也不可置信。他只是剛巧救下了受牽連的Anderson而已，何況是天使的話，怎麼還會死？他確定他趕到Anderson命案現場的時候，他早已沒了鼻息。

「不管你們相不相信，良準預言集之所以會被世人唾棄，就是因為裡面的預言太準了。我的職責是確保你們得前往聖彼得堡，取得命運之矛。」

「什麼？這無疑是自殺！」

Damien瞪大了眼睛。

「你必須去，這對世界很重要。」

「聽著，我根本不在乎世界如何，我只想知道為什麼我被選中承擔這該死的命運。」

「Damien，如同你不在乎這個世界一樣，神也一樣不在乎你我，我們都只是容器，而他透過我們來顯示神蹟，你以為我喜歡當女巫嗎？然而我們都是命運的一部分，無論你喜不喜歡。」

「所以那些殺人犯或是恐怖分子進行的行為，也是神的安排？」

Anderson不禁冷哼。

「…米迦勒…你尚未覺醒，當你傾聽了命運的聲音，你就會瞭解了」

「狗屁不通！」

Damien憤怒地拍桌大喊。

「跟我生氣並沒有用，你遲早得去的。」

Anathema闔上預言書，並轉身拿了一瓶酒。

「這杯就當我為你們兩個餞行，看起來世界似乎就交付在你們兩個手裡，乾杯。」

倒在酒杯裡的酒顏色很詭譎，深不見底，然而兩人似乎都需要酒精麻痺一下自己的感官，於是雙雙舉杯一飲而盡。辛辣的滋味從喉頭經由食道燒灼著胃部。

「Shit！怎麼這麼難喝～」

Damien皺起五官，Anderson也扭著眉心。

「哈哈。慢走，不送。」

Anathema下了逐客令。Damien跟Anderson也不再多問什麼，識趣的離開。

 

回到車上，兩人依舊混亂，Damien雙手拍著方向盤，迷惘不已。難道真的要去梵諦岡自投羅網？但是Anathema說得如此煞有其事…如果他真的同時是敵基督跟基督？

Anderson則是看著自己方才遺落在車上的手機，未接來電有三通…都是Gibson。

 

「我得回一下電話。」

Anderson不等Damien回應，逕自推開車門下去講電話。

 

『Anderson？你在哪裡？局裡都找你好幾天了！』

『抱歉 Ma’am 我遇到了一點麻煩，暫時走不開。』

『你沒事嗎？餐廳轉角的血泊驗出了你的DNA，調出了監視器，確定你有走入那個轉角』

『…我沒事，只是受了點傷』

Anderson想了想，還是選擇先不吐露實情，因為真相是那麼令人難以置信。

『…好吧…沒事就好，我會幫你跟上面說，需要請求支援嗎？』

『不用，不需要打草驚蛇，不是什麼太大的問題』

『好吧，事情處理完，要立刻回局裡呈報。我們會繼續追查刺殺你的犯人。』

『謝謝你，Ma’am』

Anderson不禁感激起Gibson的通情達理，也欣賞她不過度查探個人事務的個性。

 

掛上電話，Gibson沒有預期會接到Anderson的來電，案發現場的血流量多的驚人，正常人根本難以生還，她已經沒有抱著太大的期望，只是姑且打打看。Anderson聽起來像是有什麼難言之隱，既然不願多說，她也沒有非追問不可的理由，總之沒有大礙就好。

 

註1:Spear of Longinus


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這張有肉！啊不過有敘述雙方之前的性經驗，在意者請小心食用。

Anderson通話完畢便回到了車上，Damien一副生無可戀，空洞的直視前方。

 

「梵蒂岡，我們去嗎？」

「說真的...我不知道」

 

Damien腦海裡還在咀嚼Anathema說的預言。

 

「若真的如那個女巫所說的，我們似乎別無選擇」

「你真的相信那種混話？你是天使？」

「你都是敵基督了，還有什麼不可能？何況、她不是也說了，事情還沒決定呢，你還可能就是耶穌基督」

Anderson講到這裡居然笑了。大概是兩個人都沒辦法馬上吸收這種荒謬的劇情，Damien也笑了。

「哈哈哈，是啊，我還是他媽的耶穌基督呢」

邊笑、邊拍著方向盤。

「去他的拯救世界，我們得先去喝一杯」

「我完全同意」

兩人不再糾結於這難以參透的命運真意，Damien將車子做了個髮夾彎迴轉，驅車前往附近的酒吧，打算來個不醉不歸。

 

路上，Anderson拿出外殼已磨損斑駁的一台小巧播放器。

「iPod nano？」

Damien瞧了一眼之後有些詫異的說。

「我以為現在已經沒有人使用這個產品了」

Anderson的iPod nano是第一代的久遠產品，甚至沒有彩色介面。

「嘿，你知道以前那個年代，能擁有一台這樣先進的音樂播放器是多麼流行又驕傲的事情。為什麼音樂播放器就不能只是簡簡單單的功能？何況這是我爸給我的生日禮物。」

Anderson的語氣跟表情都有些黯然，Damien很識時務的知道不該多問，但Anderson還是主動提起。

「他過世了」

「我很抱歉」

「但他不曾離去，總是活在我心裡...聽音樂吧」

「嗯」

 

Anderson點開了一個隨機的情歌資料夾，那就在播放列表的最上列。不知道為什麼歌曲盡是些Stand by your side的主題歌，Anderson點了一首古老的Bridge over troubled water。

 

 

_當你感到疲累與渺小_

_當淚水充滿你的眼睛_

_我會輕輕為你擦去_

_當困難接踵而至 我會陪伴在你身旁_

_即使朋友都離你遠去_

_我仍會奮不顧身像搭在惡水上的橋_

 

 

一股靜謐而祥和的氣息在狹小的車內漫開，心靈像是被撫慰一樣，兩人不再言語。

 

 

車子停駐在一處的舊式酒吧，其鄰近就有簡易的旅館可以投宿，兩人痛快喝酒之後只需步行即能迅速返回旅館呼呼大睡，完全是理想的選擇。

 

「一間房間，謝謝。」

「我們現在只剩下一張雙人大床」

老闆娘看著兩人，褐色的眼珠骨碌碌的轉著。

「可以。有床就可以。」

「我也沒差」

Anderson附和。

 

房間十分簡單，木製地板、檯燈、小桌櫃、木椅，白色的大雙人床、浴室，除此之外再沒有多餘的東西。

 

「走吧，痛痛快快地喝一杯。」

 

原本跟素不相識的人共睡一張大床是十分奇怪的事情，但不知道為何，在經歷過這些之後，Damien反而對這個可以說是陌生的男子產生了一種信任及共鳴；Anderson亦然，不是那麼容易跟他人親近的個性，少數像Gibson這樣的存在，會讓他在短時間內就交付了真心，自顧自思索著，說不定是因為體內流著Damien的血的緣故。

 

「不醉不歸」

 

 

觥籌交錯，兩人不知道喝了多少。只記得不絕於耳的吆喝，兩人就這樣在眾人的瞎起鬨下拼起了酒，Anderson不能說酒量好，喝了數不清的啤酒，然而意外的意識卻還是無比清晰。Damien則是徹徹底底的喝醉了，開心地大喊著，甚至還發了酒瘋，脫掉了上衣，全身紅通通。

 

「mate，你不能再喝了」

Anderson的臉頰因酒精催化而染上一抹嫣紅，原本偏冷淡的菁英形象軟化成溫暖的鄰家男孩。

「嗯？我沒有醉！」

「醉鬼們都這樣說的，來～我帶你回去」

Anderson試圖扛起體重比他大一號的Damien，略顯吃力...步伐有些踉蹌。

「兄弟，要我們幫你們嗎？」

好心的酒保跟幾個酒客問道。

「我可以的，我們就住隔壁而已」

 

 

一路上醉鬼仍舊嚷著他還能喝下整個大西洋的啤酒云云，撒旦還是神都滾到一邊去，這麼爛的世界就讓它毀滅算了，為什麼他們之間的遊戲要拿個凡人來當作棋子？Anderson一邊應著他的話，一邊吃力地搬運著他，兩個人終於是東倒西歪地回到了房間。

 

「呼！大功告成！」

「呵呵，謝謝你，啵」

Damien在Anderson將他甩到床上的時候，趁機大力地在他臉頰上親了一下。

「快睡吧，你這醉鬼」

Anderson抹了ㄧ下充滿了酒氣的口水，搖了搖頭。

「別走」

Damien拉著他。

「沒有要走，能去哪？只有一張床」

Anderson迷人的灰藍色眼睛凝視著Damien。

「陪我」

「…」

 

這或許是惡魔的絮語？

 

 

不知道一切是怎麼發生的。就好像James Bond電影裡總是突兀的床戲，抑或是酒精作祟？當Anderson察覺的時候，他已經全身赤裸的坐在Damien的身上，任由他馳騁享用著自己的身體。一夜情對Anderson並不陌生，在Gibson之前，他也有幾次這樣的經驗，可能在酒吧，或是查案地方遇到的女店員，但是只有Gibson發展成持續的關係。

 

「啊」

「男人，你是第一次？」

「嗯」

 

Damien跟男人並不是第一次。他有段灰色的過去，中學時候，亦步亦趨的Charles Powell，性取向的晦暗不明，讓在軍校裡的Damien跟Charles發生了數次的性行為。他不覺得那是愛，甚至他覺得有點病態跟噁心，所以後來發生了那件事之後，他轉校，徹底跟 Charles斷絕來往。後來，他愛上了Kelly，他或許是真心的愛她，他喜歡她的熱情、善良及無所畏懼，或許還能持續一輩子，直到災難降臨在他身上。

 

「Damien！輕一點，呃嗯」

Damien回過神，看著身上人兒略顯吃痛的表情，才又想到他是第一次與男人做愛。

「抱歉，你放鬆點，我會慢慢來」

「啊，不必...我可以，只是...輕點」

Anderson情愛中的表情很性感，跟平常的清冷禁欲感完全不同，讓人有點血脈賁張，他還能感受到他身體裡的血液與他輸給Anderson的血產生共鳴。

 

「你真美味」

「這是稱讚嗎？」

警探笑了笑，發生就發生了，他也不矯情。

「是」

既然說不必慢下動作，Damien捧著他的臀部，就開始挺動下身。

「啊～啊…」

「舒服嗎？」

「嗯」

微卷的髮絲因為身體的撞擊而擺動，Anderson享受著身體純粹的愉悅。

「你會愛上跟男人做愛的」

「嗯？」

「你很適合」

「呵，也是稱讚？」

「是稱讚啊」

他好像會迷戀上Anderson的身體。

「啊～啊…停...啊～那裡...！！！...Damien！」

前列腺被摩擦過的快感讓Anderson有些酥軟。

「你這裡不像是第一次？」

「…嗯」

Anderson咬著唇，他並不想透露他的性生活細節。Damien也不拗執，持續動作著，一下下衝撞在他的甜蜜點。

「呃嗯，我要射了。」

「射吧」

擼動著性器的手更加激烈地動作著，白濁的液體迸射出，高潮的同時，Anderson低聲地喊叫並大口喘息。

「啊！好燙！」

Anderson突然覺得背後肩胛骨的位置一陣灼痛。

「怎麼了？」

「我的背，好燙」

Anderson扭頭看著背後，Damien也伸手觸碰著同一位置。

「怎麼回事？」

一條燙金的字體像烙印一樣浮現在Anderson的背部肌膚上。

 

 

_he took the dragon, the old snake, which is the Evil One and Satan, and put chains on him for a thousand years_ （註1）

 

 

「這什麼？」

「你或許真的是天使」

 

 

註1：他 捉 住 那 龍 、 就 是 古 蛇 、 又 叫 魔 鬼 、 也 叫 撒 但 、 把 他 捆 綁 一 千 年 （啟示錄）

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未來似乎充滿荊棘，兩人是否能攜手共進？

Anderson坐在床沿，一邊套上衣物，Damien剛沖完澡，從浴室走出來。從他的表情，Anderson看見了不可避免的尷尬跟疏離感。

「你不必跟我去梵蒂岡。」

「為什麼你會覺得我還有選擇？」

Anderson灰藍色的雙眸透著澄澈，並蘊含著些許怒氣。

「你還有遠離這些的權利，而我早已深陷其中」

「我想找出發生這些事件的原因」

Anderson側頭，瞥了一下他背後被衣物覆蓋住，已然變成刺青的燙金文字。

「這已經不是你一個人的事」

Damien從Anderson的臉龐看出了不容拒絕的拗執。

「…好吧」

眉頭再度緊鎖，Damien不再多言。

 

 

Heathrow Airport。

 

Ann Rutledge的手指不住地敲打著核桃木書桌，紊亂的節奏顯示著心事重重。Tom Anderson...居然沒死！而現在還跟Damien一同要從倫敦飛往梵蒂岡。掌握Damien的行蹤對Ann來說不是難事，即使他蓄意隱藏。他們之間有特殊的連結啊～怎麼可能如此輕易就能拋下她？

 

Ann專注地看著機場監視錄影機拍攝到的Damien畫面，一邊伸手往自己的大腿內側那個深刻著的撒旦印痕。

 

啊…Damien，你註定得成為撒旦之子啊！任何人都不能阻擋她！即使是米迦勒。

 

 

另一頭，倫敦警察總部，Gibson同時也看見了機場拍到的Anderson出境畫面。她其實沒有刻意要調查Anderson的行蹤，只是單純好奇他在進行什麼案件，憑著直覺，無法短期解決的案件，可能跟發生在國外有關，於是她知會了機場的海關，讓他們特別注意Anderson的行蹤。應該是沒有刻意要隱瞞行蹤，所以Anderson沒有使用假名；倒是跟他在一起的那名男子，從調查資料中可發現，明顯是假身份。Gibson使用了一點高級警官的職權，他調閱了Anderson的搜查資料申請紀錄，發現他之前曾經調閱過Damien Thorn這個男人，而恰好就是他身旁這名假貌身份的男子。

 

「梵蒂岡」

Gibson沈吟了一會兒，打開了電子表格，迅速將差單送出，拉起他的連身大衣，動作一氣和成。

「跟上頭說，我去梵蒂岡一趟，查案。」

簡單交代給部門的行政小姐，Gibson也前往Heathrow Airport。

 

 

教廷裡幾個大主教低聲地討論敏感的議程，各為其主的交相辯論，毫無交集。

 

「早就不該放任他成長！我主張，應該派人攔截他在聖彼得大教堂，並用米吉多匕首將此禍害了結」

「惡魔之子的存在將帶來基督二次重現，我們不能那麼魯莽，若這一切是神的旨意」

「何況他可能就是基督！若一意孤行的殺死他，我們不知道這可能會犯下什麼錯誤！」

「別開玩笑了！他明顯的就是撒旦之子啊！你們都看到他毀滅性的能力了，唯有惡魔之子會帶來如此災禍！」

「或許是因為米迦勒尚未使他覺醒啊！」

「你還真相信這無稽之談！什麼米迦勒！藏身於凡人的大天使，你們真的相信那種沒有根據的預言嗎！」

「無論你相信也好、不信也罷，事實就是...女巫Agnes的預言集從未失準。」

爭吵半天，仍舊沒有任何結論，但他們都同意——絕不能讓Damien拿走命運之矛。

 

 

飛機上，Damien看著熟睡的Anderson，若有所思。他真的是米迦勒，這個想法從一開始的嗤笑變成堅毅的事實。所以他真的能救贖自己嗎？兩人性交過程中，他確實感受到了某種震動，難道不是因為他輸血給他的緣故？不…或許不是...他也給Simone輸血了，但並沒有在與她歡愛的過程中感受到什麼。

或許真正的問題是，他想要被救贖嗎？早已厭倦這個該死的世界、或許被終結了也好，不只一次曾經萌生過這樣的念頭。

 

但他還是有所眷戀的...

 

Anderson的側臉在陽光照耀下有些炫目，Damien看得入神。

 

「你在想什麼？」

Anderson仍舊閉著眼，但卻能感受到有一股視線直盯著他。

「我在想...真的是天使啊…」

「我是Tom Anderson」

「對」

「而你是Damien Thorn」

「…」

Anderson睜開眼睛，定定地看著Damien，看進了他的疑惑與掙扎。

「即使命運決定如此，但只要我們活得像自己，誰也沒辦法剝奪那樣的權利。我選擇當Tom Anderson，那你呢？」

「…Damien Thorn」

Anderson給了Damien一個淡淡的微笑。

 

這個微笑或許是這段時間以來，Damien第一次確實感受到，他不是一個人。


	13. Chapter 13

飛機抵達羅馬的達文西機場，兩人都已有某種心理準備——在這裡將會面臨生死交關的戰鬥。天晴的不像真的，兩人搭上車前往梵蒂岡，途中兩人不再交談，各自沉浸在思緒當中。

 

Ann Rutledge在Damien與Anderson後一步抵達羅馬，漆黑的墨鏡蓋住了她詭計多端的雙眼，無法得知她腹中盤算著什麼惡毒的計畫。

 

聖彼得大教堂宏偉的建築矗立在聖彼得廣場上，與羅馬市街僅僅以柵欄做區隔。Damien一眼就能望見聳立在廣場中心的方尖碑，這是羅馬皇帝自埃及帶回的異教之物，教會能允許這樣的物品在神聖的廣場長佇多年，簡直令人匪夷所思。圍繞廣場的廊柱上放著殉道者們的雕像，而教堂正面的頂樓是十一尊聖者，正中央的就是耶穌基督，頭頂著光環，手上持著大十字架。Damien緩步走到教堂入口，抬頭看著他。

 

 

「你到底想要我怎麼做？」聲音有些顫抖。

「我終於來到這裡，這是你要的嗎？殺死我？」血絲佈滿了Damien蒼白的眼球。

「回答我啊！你到底想要我怎樣？」Damien吼出聲。

 

霎時，原本晴空萬里的天空開始蓄積起烏雲，環繞在聖彼得大教堂的頂上。

 

「Damien我們在等你」

教堂的門大開，一排穿著繁複服裝的紅衣樞機（註1）站成兩排。

「來吧」

 

「Damien」

Anderson深深感覺到不安，他喚住Damien，然而Damien卻對他點頭示意，無論葫蘆裡賣著什麼藥，他都得一探究竟。Anderson接收到他的訊息之後，也只能點點頭，尾隨著他進入深不可測的大教堂，面對他們未知的命運。

 

Gibson坐在往梵蒂岡的車上反覆查看著手邊的資料，Damien跟Anderson的背景，Damien這人很有趣，環繞在他身邊的死亡事件頻率高的出奇，憑著刑事本能，可以確定這人並不單純，然而美方那裡的調查卻像是斷頭般草草結案，並且詳細案情內容還被抹消，更是啟人疑竇。Anderson，Gibson並沒有深入研究過Anderson的背景，當然她覺得並不必要，原本她與Anderson可能僅止於一夜情緣。Gibson盯著與Anderson幼時相關的一則區域報導資料顯示，他曾經歷過幾次大型傷病事故，卻都次次奇蹟痊癒，難道這些真如他父親或者該說是養父於訪問中所述，這一切都是神蹟？Gibson只相信科學證據，這些荒誕的揣測都見鬼去吧！

 

到達聖彼得廣場的Ann和Gibson都十分訝異，只有教堂上方籠罩著烏雲，一種詭異的氛圍取代了應該是神聖的氣息。Ann興奮的嘴角帶著微笑，忍不住快步走向教堂，她一邊打電話通知著她的傭兵集團儘快就位待命。Gibson跨上台階，她向來沒有宗教信仰，如果真有神的存在，為何還有如此多血腥的犯罪存在？兩個女人在門口相遇，互相審視了一眼，發現彼此的存在並不單純。

 

「Ann…Ann Rutledge」

「Stella Gibson」

兩個女人並不矯揉造作，直接了當的報上名字。

「這可不是個觀光的好時機是吧？」

「可不是」

「讓我們一起進去見證歷史吧，警探」

「…」

她調查過自己！Gibson眯起了眼睛掃描著眼前的Ann。

「錯過時間就不好了，我們快進去吧」

 

 

「主教， _她_ 來了，但還有一個不明的女人」

報上消息的是梵蒂岡的專屬軍隊——瑞士近衛隊。（註2）

「…我知道了」

穿著紅衣的大主教點了點頭，並再交代了幾句。

 

 

 

註1：[https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/樞機](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%A8%9E%E6%A9%9F)

註2：[https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/瑞士近卫队](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%91%9E%E5%A3%AB%E8%BF%91%E5%8D%AB%E9%98%9F)


	14. Chapter 14

Damien緩步往教堂內部走，眩目的內裝跟莊嚴的氣息讓他一陣暈眩，步伐不穩。

「你沒事吧？」

Anderson擔心地過去扶著他，這不是他第一次注意到Damien對教堂的抗拒反應，之前在聖米迦勒教堂也是臉色蒼白，雖然當時他以為是替他輸血的緣故，現在看起來並非如此單純。惡魔之子與教堂，這是什麼弔詭的設定，若真是惡魔，難道還會怕聖壇跟聖物嗎？電影裡不是常演嗎？真正高等級的吸血鬼還能生吞十字架呢！Anderson剛毅的臉龐拉出一抹諷刺的弧度，並且一邊抬頭看了看在教堂深處，穹頂下方的青銅華蓋。穹頂原本是能讓陽光透進來，將主祭壇灑滿神聖的光芒，然而現下烏雲聚集，雷雨欲來之勢，反而有說不出的冰冷。

「我沒事」

嘔吐感一湧而上，但是還能撐得住，他讓Anderson攙扶著他慢慢走，走道兩旁樑柱的陰影處站滿了瑞士近衛隊。

「呵呵，看來他們真的想讓我葬身此處。」

Damien眼白泛著血絲，嘴角扯出一抹笑。

「我不會讓你死的」

「你？」

「我欠你一命」

「還真是斤斤計較啊」

Damien乾笑了幾聲，然後在看見聖殤雕像的時候斂起了笑容。Damien放開了Anderson的攙扶，踉蹌地走到聖殤雕像前...嗙！一聲跪下，力道之大，整個教堂都起了迴響，近衛隊及樞機主教們皆耳語。

 

Damien不能遏止地開始哭泣、淚如雨下，瞬間就沾濕了臉頰，他悽愴的悲鳴並大喊...

 

「 Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani?」

（註1）

 

眾人愕然。

 

「什麼？他為什麼會吟唱馬太福音？」

「我就說他的出現與基督再生有極大的關係啊！」

「不行！總之絕對不能讓他取得命運之矛！」

「今日得讓他在這裡壽終正寢！我們負荷不了神魔大戰的毀滅後果！」

紅衣主教們持續辯論，雜音不斷，然而還是決定殺死Damien，守護命運之矛。

 

瑞士近衛隊快速移動包圍著Damien及Anderson，紅外線瞄準器的光閃爍在兩人的身上，密密麻麻。

 

「住手！倫敦警察！Stella Gibson！下方的Tom Anderson是我們局裡的警官，另外Damien Thorn則是重要的嫌犯，我需要將他們兩人帶回局裡協助調查。」

 

Gibson清亮的聲音從上方的迴廊傳了下來，眾人皆抬頭，Damien亦然...然後他看見了...Gibson的身旁站著Ann Rutledge，如同以往，帶著一抹詭譎的笑。

 

「Stella！」

或許是太驚訝，Anderson直接喊了Gibson警官的名字。

 

Damien轉頭看了他一眼...Stella？喔...他就是那個女人？那個不算有的女朋友？

 

「警官，你不會想插手這件事的，梵蒂岡有絕對的豁免權。」

「Anderson是英國警官，你們也不會想對他動手的。」

幾名紅衣主教低聲耳語，然後主事者接著說。

「妳可以把Tom Anderson警官帶走，他並不是我們的目標，但是Damien必須留下，禍根必須剷除」

「我不會走的！」

Anderson清楚而堅定的宣布，並抬頭望向Gibson。

「抱歉，我不能走，有機會我會解釋的。」

「你不會相信那可笑的預言吧？」

Damien沒有看著Anderson，只是在他身旁輕輕地說道。

「我不相信預言，我只相信我看到的。不然你怎麼解釋我背上的燙金字樣？」

Anderson轉頭看Damien，灰藍的眼睛帶著一點促狹跟深意。

「是啊，普通跟人發生一夜情不會得到刺青的懲罰你說是吧？」

Damien笑了。

 

Ann Rutledge的臉色變得很難看，這怎麼能發生？Tom Anderson沒死就算了，居然還跟Damien如此親密？蔻丹紅的手指幾乎要摳破掌心。

 

不能再忍耐了！

 

Ann Rutledge對著隱藏在耳後的藍芽對講機發號施令。

 

「殺了他，殺了Tom Andersons！」

 

註1：出自馬太福音。「我的神！我的神！為什麼離棄我？」

[http://springbible.fhl.net/Bible2/cgic201/read201.cgi?na=0&chap=956&ver=big5&ft=0&temp=-1&tight=0](http://springbible.fhl.net/Bible2/cgic201/read201.cgi?na=0&chap=956&ver=big5&ft=0&temp=-1&tight=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望有寫出那種劍拔弩張的感覺...（倒地


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外出現的故人！雙方激烈交火之後，兩人終於得到了命運之矛！

「我勸你最好不要輕舉妄動」

Ann Rutledge背後傳了一個冷靜沈重的女低音，並感覺到一把槍指著自己的後背。這聲音她認得...

「Sister Greta 你沒死」

「我從地獄裡回來了」

「正好，我能幫女兒報仇了！」

Ann從大腿內側靠近膝蓋處拿出了把小刀，猛烈地往身後一劃！Sister Greta及時閃開，但卻也踉蹌在地上，Ann正欲再補刺一刀！但是脖子上卻出現另一支匕首。

「別動」

「沒想到你也沒死」

Ann笑著起身，丟下手中的刀，然後緩緩轉身。

「從地獄裡回來，上天還賦予我們更多使命」

Amani定定地看著眼前如蛇蠍般的女人，握著匕首的手指，絲毫沒有顫抖。

「收回你的命令！快點！」

「什麼？殺死Anderson嗎？我拒絕」

「快點收回！」

Sister Greta再度拿起槍指著Ann的太陽穴。

「…你要殺了我嗎？在你們最神聖的教堂？」

「如果有必要，我來！」

Amani接著說，將匕首架在她的脖子上，並且輕劃出了一道血痕。

『…停止行動』

Ann對著藍芽說著。

「滿意了？」

「你到底要害死多少人才夠？」

Amani開口。

「Veronica可不是我害死的」

Ann看向Sister Greta。

「你不該讓她捲入這一切」

「可惜我們都沒有選擇」

 

Ann看向教堂的中央，Damien的方向，看著劍拔弩張的氣氛環繞在Damien及Anderson身旁。

 

Gibson為了避免任何擦槍走火的事情發生，她已經迅速移動到Anderson的附近。教廷的眾人持續竊竊私語，然後瑞士近衛軍動作了！他們將Anderson跟Gibson硬性隔離，使他們與Damien徹底分開！然後一片紅光，所有的槍枝又再度對準了Damien。

 

『動手！不能讓Damien死！』

Ann 又再度發號施令。

「你在幹什麼！」

Amani捏緊匕首，又再度陷入了她的脖子，鮮紅的血液滴在花崗岩地板。

「你也不想Damien死吧？我部署了一小隊人馬在教堂暗處...他們可以對付瑞士近衛軍」

「你要在聖彼得大開殺戒！」

Sister Greta瞪大了她的眼，顫抖的說著。

「有何不可？」

「Amani快殺了她！你不是想為Veronica報仇嗎？」

「不，我不能讓Damien死」

Amani丟下了匕首，不再恫嚇Ann。

『快動手！阻止瑞士近衛軍跟那些老頑固！』

「你不能殺了主教們！」

Sister Greta瞬間衝向了Ann，將她撲倒在地。

「收回你的命令！」

「我拒絕！有本事你殺了我吧！」

 

就在兩人扭打的瞬間，槍聲與硝煙已經打響了聖彼得的主祭壇，瞬間一片混亂！

 

「該死」

Sister Greta離開Ann Rutledge，迅速下樓支援處於一片混亂的近衛軍並保護樞機主教們。

「Amani看著這個魔女！」

 

Damien還沒來得及意識到發生什麼事情，眼前已被繚繞的煙霧遮住視線，他大概知道有人阻止了近衛軍，第一個念頭就是趕緊尋找Anderson。

 

「Tom Anderson！」

「我在這！咳咳」

Anderson跨過幾個已經倒下的屍體，來到Damien身邊，一隻手拿著槍，另隻手牽著Stella Gibson。

「…我必須去找命運之矛」

Damien輕輕瞄了一眼，但沒有多說什麼。

「我跟你去」

「Tom！」

Gibson拉著他。

「我必須去，你也趕快離開吧！這裡很危險！」

Anderson對著Gibson說，然後輕輕地放開了手。他相信Gibson足以保護自己，但她必須趕快離開才能安全。

「好吧！你自己小心」

Gibson略不捨的用手背輕撫過Anderson的臉頰，倨傲的眼神帶著溫暖與孤寂。

 

或許這一刻是就是別離，Anderson心裡也有底，但是他已做了選擇。

 

「我們走吧！」

Anderson轉向Damien，Damien則朝著他點點頭。兩人轉身，往可能存放命運之矛的地方前進。

 

事前Damien與Anderson已經做過簡單的研究，兩人一致認為命運之矛應該存放在位於聖傘體之下的聖彼得之墓裡，作為聖彼得的陪葬品。Damien身體的不適似乎已達到極限，當他站在聖傘體前的時候，已經無法自行站立，Anderson攙扶著他。

 

「撐著點！」

Anderson將Damien安置到聖傘體的銅柱下，然後走上聖傘體的正下方，他打開裝備中簡易的土製炸彈，然後朝著大理石地板射了幾槍，再將炸彈丟入塌陷的石塊中。他迅速移動到Damien身旁，跟他一起護住自己的頭部，巨響之後，聖傘體的底座被炸出了窟窿，聖彼得之墓就在眼前。

 

「我感覺到了力量」

Damien緩緩起身，步伐有些不穩，他過去凹陷的地板，探頭看向聖彼得之墓。大理石棺邊有四個盒子，每個都上了鎖。

 

「要打開看看嗎？」

「我想不必...」

Damien張開他的手，感應著每個盒子的波動。

 

第一個、第二個...第三個...直到第四個！手掌心彷彿有個磁鐵，將無形的熱力與能量源源不絕的吸進身體裡。

 

「我想是這個！」

Damien眼神恢復了清明，血絲也褪去。Anderson點點頭，打算用槍直接射斷鎖頭。

 

原本硝煙密佈的大廳開始消散，隱約之間能看見瑞士近衛隊的衣服朝著他們過來。

 

「我們得快一點！」

「嗯！」

Anderson迅速開了兩槍，準確無誤的將鎖頭解開，他們打開盒子，裡面放著被修整的金光四射的矛頭。

 

「就是它！」

「那我們快走吧！」

 

 

補註：關於命運之矛的故事一二：[http://blog.xuite.net/s120685327/twblog/149168409-宗教聖物命運之矛++(耶穌聖槍)之謎](http://blog.xuite.net/s120685327/twblog/149168409-%E5%AE%97%E6%95%99%E8%81%96%E7%89%A9%E5%91%BD%E9%81%8B%E4%B9%8B%E7%9F%9B++\(%E8%80%B6%E7%A9%8C%E8%81%96%E6%A7%8D\)%E4%B9%8B%E8%AC%8E)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然而我為何人物越寫越多...  
> 但總算完成梵蒂岡之旅了！


	16. Chapter 16

Ann Rutledge再度捏緊她的手心，直到快要掐出血來。

 

這怎麼能發生呢？她一定要想辦法弄死Anderson！她不能再容忍他出現在Damien身邊！

 

「我不能讓Damien死，我得去找他」

Amani對著Anna及回來找他們的Sister Greta。

「你沒有我的幫忙，你找不到他的」

Ann淡淡地說，鮮紅的唇膏刺目無比。

「我知道他會去哪裡」

「別相信那個魔女的話！」

「你們還有選擇嗎？」

「你最好別說謊！我絕對會毫不猶豫的下手的！」

Amani對著Ann說著。

「 _米迦勒化身將在哈米吉多頓大敗 666 印記之紅龍_ 」

Ann用著詭譎的聲調念出這段經文。

「什麼？」

Sister Greta與Amani同時看向她。

「他們遲早會出現在哈米吉多頓的」

 

 

而她...不能讓Damien被Anderson打敗！

 

 

當兩人狼狽地逃向羅馬市區的某輛路面電車，車上的乘客都驚呼了下，還以為是在拍什麼動作片，然而兩人很快的冷靜下來，隱身於一般民眾之中。

 

「你就這樣拋下她...好嗎？」

Anderson連想都沒有多想，立刻就回應Damien。

「她不適合被牽扯進來」

「你知道你可能再也見不到她嗎？你現在還能回去」

「我早就說過，我已無法置身事外」

 

兩人對視數秒，然後都沒有再說話，Damien只是疲憊地將頭輕輕靠在Anderson的肩上，橘金色的夕陽餘暉剛好透過玻璃窗照在他們的身上，方才在梵蒂岡的惡鬥好像一場夢。電車行經Termini車站，假寐的Anderson推了推身旁熟睡的Damien，示意他該下車了。兩人之後順利的搭上前往達文西機場的Leonardo Express。午夜，一刻也不停歇，兩人搭上了回倫敦的飛機，回到了熟悉的國度，帶著命運之矛。

 

 

「那個女巫...」

「你說Anathema？」

「後面的預言是什麼來著？」

_「水乳交融實為必然，太極本無極後生兩儀，米迦勒將降臨巴比倫，紅龍的真相也將揭曉」_

「你是米迦勒，我是那紅龍吧」

「巴比倫？」

「現在是伊拉克的巴格達」

「是叫我們帶著命運之矛去那裡嗎？」

「我不知道」

 

 

前途如同倫敦的夜色，深沈而霧茫茫，兩人心有戚戚焉的走向徹夜不眠的酒吧，點上了最濃烈的威士忌，任由著辛辣又甜美的香氣灌入喉頭...進入臟腑...麻痺著所有的神經，一杯接一杯。

 

 

「啊…Damien!」

酒精催化下，徬徨的兩人再度融合，尋找著一絲絲慰藉。

「Tom…」

「啊…嗯～」

 

Anderson只覺得他背後的燙金字樣灼熱無比，彷彿要穿透他的皮膚。

 

「不！嗯～太深了...」

身體的悸動比上次更加強烈，Anderson抓緊了Damien的肩頭。

「你真美」

比起慾望，多了些什麼...或許是錯覺、或許是吊橋效應、斯德哥爾摩症候群，他不想深究，只想暫時忘卻煩惱，擁抱著眼前的人。

Anderson十分纖瘦，Damien小心地不讓太多重量壓在他身上，撫著他骨感的身體，衝動源源不絕地從深處湧出，叫囂著想要徹底佔有。

「Damien…我要射了」

「嗯」

已經記住他身體的敏感點，朝著前列腺的位置，毫不保留的衝撞。

「啊！啊啊！」

汩汩濁白射出，Anderson略微失神...腦海中有著模糊的影像...屍橫遍野...

 

「 _我又看見聖城新耶路撒冷_ ， _神_ 由 _那裡從天而降、預備好了、就如新婦妝飾整齊、等候丈夫。_ 」（註1）

「什麼？」

「我看見了...Damien...是耶路撒冷...不是巴格達，是耶路撒冷」

Anderson的眼角湧出了淚...

「在那裡，我會死」

 

隔壁的房間，Sister Greta跟Amani正進入房間，他們從Ann Rutledge那裡得知Damien的行蹤，並將全力阻止他前往耶路撒冷，阻止末世之戰。

 

註1：仍舊出自啟示錄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再度激盪了我的腦袋orz  
> 寫著寫著...終於快要迎來大戰了啊...


	17. Chapter 17

光線從窗簾的縫隙射了進來，兩人背對背的穿上衣物。昨夜的荒唐彷彿一場夢，Damien腦海裡鮮明印著的是Anderson淚眼說出的『在那裡，我會死』

 

說不定他們兩個認識是一場錯誤，他終將招致不幸於Anderson。

 

「你不必去」

「我們討論過這個話題了」

扣上襯衫的最後一顆釦子，Anderson轉頭看了一眼Damien。

 

他才發現他沒有好好正視過這個男人，眉宇間有著深沈的不幸跟悲傷，害怕與人有親密接觸，所以總是若即若離，內心孤寂不已。或許他在等待...等待那個救贖他的人到來，在嘗試的過程中不斷受傷、到後來...恐懼不已，只好關閉自我。

 

「…Damien…無論會發生什麼，我都不會抽身，我們註定一起完成這場旅程，有些事情是逃不了的」

「…你真的確定嗎？」

「不能更確定」

Anderson起身，繞過床，輕輕地摟著那個男人。

 

或許我們都在等待，等待著一個人對自己說——即使你放棄了自己，我也不會放棄你！

 

等待著這樣義無反顧的愛。

 

 

 

隔壁的房間，Sister Greta已經開始行動...Amani還在猶豫。

「我答應你，我不會對Damien動手，所以你需要做的只是幫我抓住Anderson，拿他當跟Ann Rutledge談判的籌碼，然後我們...包括Damien都能全身而退，只要Damien交回聖物並遠離哈米吉多頓...我不會為難他」

「你憑什麼讓我相信你，你跟Ann Rutledge都一樣！」

Amani的眼睛充血發紅，一夜沒睡好的痕跡。

「喔...Amani，我救了你～難道這還不值得你相信嗎？」

Sister Greta蹲下身試圖遊說Amani。

「放過Damien，我就幫你」

「當然」

「…Anderson會怎樣？」

「我們沒辦法管那麼多了，噓！我想他們要動身了！」

 

 

Damien跟Anderson推開門準備離開旅館，Sister Greta分秒不差的衝了出來，Amani丟下了煙霧彈！

 

「你幹什麼！不！Tom！」

Damien在煙幕中看見Anderson被摀住口鼻，瞬間消失！然而催淚瓦斯讓他嗆的睜不開眼，也無法順暢呼吸。

「Damien！別去哈米吉多頓！把聖物交給我，然後我們離開這裡！回美國去吧！」

隔著白煙，Amani在走廊的盡頭跟Damien喊話。

「Amani！」

「我是你朋友～你不該過這種生活」

「你們抓Anderson要幹什麼？咳咳」

「Damien放手吧！這不是你要過的生活啊」

「我們應該是朋友」

Damien的怒氣開始蓄積，他又懂他什麼了！

「你最好讓開」

異象開始發生，木造的房屋開始脆弱的抖動著。

「不要逼我，告訴我Anderson被抓去哪了？」

「Damien！」

「Amani！」

Sister Greta衝了出來，手上再度拿著米吉多匕首，毫不猶豫地刺向Damien！

「不要！」

「你以為這次會有用嗎！」

Damien再度徒手抓著Sister Greta欲行刺的手腕，那麼纖細...然後用力一折！

「啊啊啊啊啊！」

淒慘的尖叫聲迴盪。

「告訴我Anderson在哪！」

「來不及了，他在Ann Rutledge手上」

Sister Greta臉上扭曲的笑著。

「我們都聽到了，你跟那個警探之間骯髒的關係，哈哈...他恐怕是凶多吉少，而你...我拼了命也要讓你葬身在此地！」

「住手！Sister Greta！」

Amani大喊著。

「Amani啊！他是惡魔。那是無法改變的，我要為眾生除害才行！」

轉身，拿著槍瞄準Damien...子彈射出，穿過了Damien的肩骨。

「啊！」

鮮血噴湧而出！

「這是浸過聖水的子彈，下一發可不會射偏了！」

「…去死吧！」

Damien眼神變陰厲，青筋從脖子到手臂全部浮現。

「全部去死吧！」


End file.
